


Work Smarter not Harder

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Demon Castiel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Tail Sex, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “What are you going to do to me now that you have me?” Dean asks, taunting the demon into action. And Dean is not disappointed.Cas reaches back, gripping the back of Dean’s head by his hair and tilting his head exactly how he wants it before leaning down and roughing kissing Dean’s lips. The grip in his hair is tight enough to have Dean’s scalp prickle with pain that Dean’s come to love. There’s always the faint taste of sulfur when they kiss but by now it only causes Dean’s lust to rise higher. Their tongues mingle and their teeth clash harshly.





	Work Smarter not Harder

Dean’s eyes open slowly as he comes back to the land of the living. Fuck. He was stupid enough to get captured by a group of demons. As Dean looks around, his stomach plummets. He wasn’t just caught by any demons, he was caught by Castiel’s demons.

“Good,” a deep voice says, causing a shiver to race down his spine. “You’re awake.”

“You want us to rough him up, boss?” one of Castiel’s pets ask, eyes filled with a sick gleam. 

Castiel walks up to Dean, the angel strung up with his wrists up above his head, his wings tied down against his back. Castiel runs his hand over Dean’s left wing and Dean has to will himself not to react, not in front of Castiel’s minions. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Castiel whispers, letting his eyes flash to black as he stares into Dean’s green eyes. 

Dean smirks. “You say that every time, Cas.”

Castiel raises his brow in a way that makes Dean have to stifle a whimper. Fucker. “Leave,” Cas commands, eyes never moving from Dean’s. 

Once they’re alone, Castiel steps forward until he’s right up in Dean’s face, rubbing the tips of their noses together. “Letting yourself get caught again, Dean? You’re really starting to let yourself slip.” The demon makes a tisking sound with his tongue as he tilts his head. 

“Fuck you,” Dean spits out with as much venom as he can muster. “You had your boys ambush me instead of coming after me yourself, you fucking coward.”

“It worked, didn’t it? Work smarter, not harder.”

Cas raises his hand, caressing Dean’s cheek. The gentle touch startles Dean more than anything else they’ve done together. His thumb touches Dean’s bottom lip and Dean bites down, causing Cas to hiss and Dean’s not sure if it’s a pleased hiss or pained. 

“What are you going to do to me now that you have me?” Dean asks, taunting the demon into action. And Dean is not disappointed. 

Cas reaches back, gripping the back of Dean’s head by his hair and tilting his head exactly how he wants it before leaning down and roughing kissing Dean’s lips. The grip in his hair is tight enough to have Dean’s scalp prickle with pain that Dean’s come to love. There’s always the faint taste of sulfur when they kiss but by now it only causes Dean’s lust to rise higher. Their tongues mingle and their teeth clash harshly. 

With a click of his fingers, Castiel has Dean’s bottom half naked without ever breaking the kiss. Dean’s head is foggy with lust and want as Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s hard cock. When Castiel finally pulls back, his eyes are demon black and he’s panting, that smirk on his lips back in full force. “Look how much you want me, Angel.”

“Fuck you, demon,” Dean says through gritted teeth as his dick twitches in Cas’ palm, betraying his true feelings. 

Castiel’s tail wraps around the top of Dean’s thigh. The feel of it on Dean’s bare skin always leaves Dean’s skin prickled with goosebumps and this time is no different. He shutters as the appendage rises further, caressing the bottom of his sac. 

“What do you say, Angel? Can I trust you if I unbind your beautiful wings? I know how much you love it when I play with them.” 

Castiel hands run up his sides until they’re sitting on the bindings that hold his wings against his back. He raises that damn brow again and Dean can’t stop himself. “Please,” he whimpers. 

Cas snickers as he snaps his fingers, the bindings falling to the ground. Dean stretching his wings out, reveling in the way the demon’s eyes darken. Dean could easily use his wing strength to leave this place, to get himself free. But that’s not part of the game. 

“Remember the last time we saw each other,” Dean murmurs, flaunting his wing span because he know the demon is fond of them. “I held you up against the wall with my wings and fucked you until you were nothing but a whimpering mess.”

Instead of the reaction Dean expected, Castiel’s lips quirk up. “Big words for someone at my mercy at the moment.”

“No way you’ll top that,” Dean says but is cut off as a moan leaves his own lips without his permission. Cas’ hands have moved to the back of Dean’s wings, massaging his oil glands. “Fuck.”

“You were saying?”

“Fucker,” Dean spits out as those talented fingers touch his wings just right to have his oil glands leaking. 

Castiel uses the oil to slick up his tail which then moves to Dean’s entrance, prodding and massaging his ass. When the tip slips in, so does Castiel’s tongue into Dean’s mouth. The dual sensations have the angel keening. 

“Such a pretty little angel, Dean,” Castiel murmurs before licking across Dean’s throat. Cas’ tail pinpoints his prostate, tormenting the bud inside him until he’s sweating, wing oil leaking messily all over his feathers. 

“Please, Cas. Fuck me.”

The demon’s eyes flick to black for a moment as Cas pants against Dean’s mouth. His fingers tighten around Dean’s hips before nodding and pulling his tail away from Dean’s ass, leaving him empty and wanting. Castiel pulls his thick cock out from his jeans before hoisting Dean up into his arms, Dean’s legs coming around his hips.

“Gonna fuck you until my name is the only thing you remember to scream,” Castiel growls, slicking his dick up with Dean’s oils. When the tip of his cock is sitting against Dean’s hole, the demon pauses, dragging this out and teasing Dean. But Dean’s not having any of that. He flaps his wings once, bringing himself down until his ass completely engulfs Castiel’s hard, hot member. 

“Yes,” Dean sighs out, letting his head fall back, baring his throat to the demon. Cas uses this opportunity to bite and suck little red marks into Dean’s throat and chest. He stops the healing process so he can keep the marks. For now. 

“Fuck, Angel,” Castiel gasps, his thrusts becoming harder, running against Dean’s prostate insistently. 

“Please, Cas. Touch my cock,” Dean begs, his body tense with pleasure as the demon uses his ass. 

“No,” Cas grits out. “You’ll come on my cock or not at all.”

“Fuck you,” Dean musters to get out as Castiel’s hands find their way into Dean’s most sensitive feathers, caressing them, tugging on them. 

“I believe I already am, Angel,” Cas says with a smirk before biting down hard against Dean’s collarbone. The conflicting sensation of pain and pleasure spikes Dean’s arousal and is enough to throw the angel over the edge. He screams out Castiel’s name as he comes, painting both of their stomachs with his cum. 

“Shit,” Cas gasps as Dean’s walls clench down on the demon’s cock. It only takes a few more fast and hard thrusts for Dean to feel the warm wetness of Cas’ seed filling his ass. He moans at the feeling of being so filthily marked, and by a demon no less. 

Castiel pulls Dean into a kiss, this one slower, more sensual. It’s all languid passes of their tongues that helps bring them both down from their high of post orgasm. After one more peck against Dean’s lips, the demon steps back. 

Castiel releases his cuffs, his arms tingling from the blood rushing back to his extremities. The demon gives him a sinister smile before whispering against Dean’s lips, “I’ll give you a ten minute head start, Angel.” Dean didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
